After Poker
by Relatable Alien
Summary: AU2: Set in the hours/days after "All Good Things..." Jean-Luc escorts Beverly to her quarters and things start to happen... (There is a *little* Troi/Riker towards the end)
1. Chapter 1

"I think I'd better call it a night while I'm ahead," Dr Crusher announced, claiming her winnings from the game. It had been close between her and Riker, but she had managed to call his bluff.

"May I walk you to your quarters, Beverly?" Picard asked as she stood. She looked at him in surprise. Deanna and Riker's eyes met and widened.

"Alright," Dr Crusher told him. "Good night everyone." She said, met with farewells from the rest of the group as Picard stood, following her out.

"I wonder what that's about," Riker said when they'd gone.

"Who knows," Deanna responded. Data dealt the cards once more.

Neither of them spoke on the way to Dr Crusher's quarters. "Why don't you come in for a minute Jean-Luc?" Dr Crusher offered at the door.

"I don't want to impose," Picard said cautiously.

"Don't worry, I usually have a nightcap before bed," Dr Crusher assured him. He conceded, following her inside. He looked around, somewhat surprised.

"You know, I think this is the first time I've seen your quarters," Picard marvelled.

"It is," Dr Crusher agreed, leading the way to the couch. "Have a seat. Can I get you anything? A cup of tea?" she asked as he sat on the sofa.

"What were you going to have?" he asked her.

"Your Aunt Adele's hot milk and nutmeg," Dr Crusher said, her mouth crinkling into a smile.

"Then I'll have one too," he said, his eyes glistening as they joined momentarily with hers.

"Whenever we had breakfast, morning tea or dinner it was always in your quarters," Dr Crusher said while she replicated their drinks. She made her way back, sitting beside Picard on the sofa, handing him his drink and ensuring there was a reasonable amount of space separating them. Not so much that she seemed rude, not too little that he might feel uncomfortable. They sipped their drinks in silence, Dr Crusher watching him under her lashes.

"Out with it Jean-Luc," she told him, tucking her legs beneath her on the sofa, sipping her drink. He looked up at her, startled. "You've been acting odd all day. What's on your mind? Is that future you saw still troubling you?" She asked, concerned.

"It's... difficult to explain," Picard admitted begrudgingly.

"I'm listening," she told him kindly, watching him with those bright blue eyes. She was good at listening. Beverly had been there for him during the mind meld with Sarek. She was the only person on board he trusted to be with him during that experience.

He still had feelings for her, just as he'd confided on Kesprytt. When she rejected him, it had hurt greatly. But on Caldos when Ronin attack him and she refused to leave his side, he'd allowed himself a glimmer of hope that she might reconsider.

"Jean-Luc?" she said, bringing him out of his realm of thought.

"In the present I experienced," Picard began. "You were a great help. I was refusing to rest, you instructed me to go to bed." Dr Crusher smiled slyly.

"I can believe that," she said, taking another sip of her drink. Picard looked away from her, unsure how to go on.

"Beverly, are you able to perform a level three brain scan with your tricorder?" Picard asked, looking up at her with sad eyes.

"Yes, why? Are you feeling unwell?" Dr Crusher was immediately concerned. She put down her drink.

"Just, do the scan, please?" Picard asked her. There was something in his eyes that she hadn't seen before. She obliged, getting up and locating her tricorder. After scanning, she sat down as it processed the results. "If what I've seen is true, there will be a defect. One that can cause Iromodics Syndrome."

"Jean-Luc!" Beverly gasped. The tricorder signified it had finished. She looked down at the device in her hands, watching the read out screen. There it was, just as he said. A small defect which could possibly cause Iromodics Syndrome. Looking up at him, her eyes were brimming with tears. He reached out, grasping her hand.

"Hey, it's okay," he tried to comfort her. She ducked her head, trying to hold back the tears. "Hey, Beverly." She looked up at him.

"The future, you've seen it, you have Iromodics Syndrome," she said, her voice quieter than usual.

"I've seen it but I like to believe the future isn't set in stone. A lot of things can happen in 25 years," he added, recalling what he'd said. "In that future, I did have Iromodics Syndrome, but I was happy because I also had you."

"You know I'll always be here for you Jean-Luc," she said, wiping under he eyes.

"In the future, I couldn't have done it without you," he told her solemnly.

"It's often my job to give patients bad news..." she started.

"Beverly, something tells me I'll be around for a lot more years to come," he smiled.

"You had better be, Jean-Luc," she told him. Their eyes met for a moment. Sparks ignited in their souls. Dr Crusher leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He slowly raised his hands, hugging her in return. When she released him, she stared into his eyes again. "You're right, a lot of things can happen," she whispered. Their heads were so close, he could hear her perfectly. Slowly, they both moved in, lips meeting. Picard pulled back, uncertain.

"Beverly," he whispered, their eyes closed and foreheads against each other. "After Kes-Prytt, what you said..."

"I regretted those words even before I spoke them," Dr Crusher told him, a tear escaping. "Do you still feel guilty?" she asked tenderly, her hand brushing the side of his head. She had beautiful hands, elegant, long fingers.

"Beverly," he breathed in her scent. Her hair smelt amazing. "No..." he exhaled. "I'm not guilty anymore."

"I'm not afraid," she told him. Fluidly, their lips met again, this time staying together until they had to stop to draw breath.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up, Picard turned over slowly. He wasn't wearing his normal pyjamas, only his underwear. The room looked different. A hand rested over his chest. Turning his head, he followed the hand up the arm to the elbow, then the shoulder, to Beverly's smiling face. She blinked slowly, as though she were still waking up. He could see the straps of her silk nightgown, the same one she had been wearing in the incident on Caldos.

"Beverly," he breathed, gently laying his hand over hers.

"Good morning Jean-Luc," her voice almost sounded like a purr. "Did you sleep well?" she asked. Instead of answering, Picard turned his body, wrapping his arms around her and drawing her closer to him. He let his lips do the talking, tenderly touching Beverly's. She moved in closer, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He turned so she was laying on top of him. His hands found their way to her soft, auburn locks. They were tangled from sleep, wild but still stunningly beautiful.

"Shall I make us breakfast?" he asked when she lay half on top of him, her head on his chest, her hand stroking his chest hair.

"Not just yet," Dr Crusher told him. "I'm enjoying the moment." She slid up, kissing him once more.


	3. Chapter 3

"Captain Picard has not reported for duty," Data observed.

"I believe he will be occupied this morning," Deanna shared a glance with Riker as he occupied the centre seat. She enjoyed seeing him there, but the First Officer's seat provided a better view of him.

"Lucky man," Riker said quietly so only Deanna could hear. "Are you certain they-"

"Positive," Deanna asserted. Riker grinned, tugging down on his shirt.

"Geordi," he pressed his communicator.

"Yes Commander," Geordi responded from Engineering.

"I believe that wager we had might be complete," Riker said cryptically. Data cocked his head slightly, curious as to what Riker was referring.

"That's good news sir," Geordi replied.

"We'll have to wait a day or two to be sure though," Riker pointed out.

"Turbolift," Deanna told him quickly.

"Bridge out," Riker ended the communique just before the turbolift doors opened, revealing Captain Picard. His expression was more distracted than Riker had ever seen him before. He vacated the Captain's chair as Picard strode in. "Did you have a good evening, sir?" he asked when Picard didn't speak.

"Oh, the poker game, yes, thank you Number One," Picard said before falling into thought once more.

"You seem distracted Captain," Deanna said. Picard glanced at her, momentarily returning to reality.

"Oh, I'm fine Counselor," he told her, but she could see right through his veneer.

"After everything that's happened, perhaps it would be wise for you to have some time to recuperate," Deanna suggested. Picard raised his eyebrow at her, staring at her black Betazoid eyes. Her mother's eyes. Her frightening mother.

"Perhaps you're right," he said in almost a whisper, tugging his shirt and standing. "You have the bridge Number One. Call me if you need anything." He left in the turbolift.

"You were right," Riker said to Deanna.

"I'm always right," she boasted playfully, shifting in her seat.


	4. Chapter 4

Dr Crusher retreated to her office. It was the first time she'd reported late.

"What do you suppose happened?" Ogawa said to Dr Hill. He glanced over his shoulder at the doorway through which Dr Crusher had gone.

"Happened? How do you mean?" he looked back questioningly at Alyssa. Her swollen belly stood out in her uniform. She brushed her fingers over it, thinking.

"She's been smiling all morning, something must have happened," Ogawa mused. Another nurse on duty looked over at them both.

"Are you talking about Dr Crusher?" Nurse Robert asked.

"Have you heard something?" Ogawa asked him, curiosity peaking. Robert glanced around to make sure no one was listening who shouldn't be.

"I was in the turbo lift this morning, and Captain Picard rushed in on the level Dr Crusher's quarters are on," Robert whispered to them. Ogawa gasped. Dr Hill's eyes widened. At that moment, as if on cue, Picard strode into sickbay, straight to Dr Crusher's office where she was filling out medical reports. The three medical officers shared a glance.

"Jean-Luc," she said in happy surprise, the smile on her face growing slightly.

"I'm not interrupting, am I?" he asked anxiously rubbing his hands.

"Of course not," Dr Crusher assured him, still smiling. Picard looking around anxiously.

"Is there somewhere we can talk?" he asked quietly. Beverly's eyes crinkled slightly at the corners as she stood.

"Come with me," she brushed his elbow with her fingers as she passed him, sending a shot of electricity up his arm to his heart, pumping faster with adrenaline. Leading the way into the laboratory, she closed the door behind them, pressing in a code so the 'not to be disturbed' message showed outside. "Penny for your thoughts?" she asked, her orb like blue eyes falling on Picard. He visibly relaxed now they were alone. Reaching forward, his fingers entwined in hers.

"Beverly," he breathed. "I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner tonight? On the holodeck."

"Alright," Dr Crusher answered. "Should I wear anything in particular?"

"1940's America," Picard supplied.

"This is a Dixon Hill program, isn't it," she stated rather than asked, her eyes flashing with a childlike mischievousness. Picard nodded. "I can hardly wait."


	5. Chapter 5

The day seemed to drag for Dr Crusher. Minutes felt like hours, hours felt like days. She was restless well before it was time for lunch.

"Doctor, are you okay?" Alyssa asked her curiously as they worked alongside each other. Dr Crusher looked up at her. She's been found out.

"Alyssa..." Dr Crusher raised an eyebrow. Alyssa grinned. "I'm fine. How are you feeling?" She leant against the bench, crossing her arms and watching Alyssa intensely.

"It seems the little one can't stop flipping," Alyssa gushed, rubbing her stomach as her baby did another flip. Dr Crusher glanced at the chronometer.

"Finally, lunch time," she sighed. Alyssa giggled. Dr Crusher turned back to her.

"Can I ask what the Captain wanted earlier?" Alyssa asked as she and Dr Crusher went to the replicator to get their lunch.

"We just talked," Dr Crusher tried to brush it off, but Alyssa Ogawa was not one to give up. However she also had a high respect for her boss and friend.

"Alright then," Alyssa smiled slyly.

"Alyssa!" Dr Crusher groaned.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"You know what!" Dr Crusher snapped back.

"There are many people on board who think the two of you suit each other," Alyssa teased.

"How many?" Dr Crusher asked suspiciously. Alyssa pondered in thought.

"Well, I know of at least twenty people who have wagers," she admitted. Dr Crusher sighed, retreating to her office once more.


	6. Chapter 6

Picard paced around the entrance to the holodeck, waiting. He'd checked the program several times that afternoon to make sure everything was perfect. The Casino restaurant, a classy step up from Rex's bar, also without interruptions of story or plot, a romantic escape.

"Sorry I'm late," a warm voice said behind him. Picard perked up, turning swiftly. He gaped at the splendour before him.

Dr Crusher wore a deep blue sequinned dress. It hugged her figure in all the right places, covering her skin but still leaving little to the creative imagination. In her hands she held a cream coloured clutch, matching the stole over her shoulders. A slit in the skirt section of the dress went from the hem on her shin up to mid thigh, revealing one of her long, muscled yet slender legs. Her hair fell in ringlets around her face. The way her eyes sparkled Picard had rarely seen before, and even rarer did they sparkle that way at him.

Beverly looked him over equally. Clean shaved, with a hint of cologne. His bald head shone in the corridor light. The black dinner suit looked smart with brightly polished shoes. They looked up in time to meet each other's eyes.

"Beverly, you look beautiful," he whispered. Her smile made his mechanical heart skip a beat.

"Thank you Jean-Luc." No one could say his name just like her. The way his name rolled off her tongue, with a slight accent, felt like honey. She stepped forward with elegance of many years practice, yet the ease of natural grace, sliding her arm to link their elbows. Suddenly the layers of fabric between them didn't seem to matter, Picard's arm and side pulsing from the contact.

Together, they entered the holodeck.


	7. Chapter 7

Will grinned boyishly as Deanna joined him in Ten Forward. Geordi watched intently as she sat and the group finally ordered their dinner. "So, any news?" Riker asked her once the waiter had gone.

"They're having dinner together, on the holodeck," Deanna reported her findings. Geordi gaped in amazement.

"And he spent the whole night in her quarters?" he asked in amazement.

"According to ship computer log, yes," Riker answered. He smiled bewildered. "I have to say, he's taken his time."

"It seems you've won the bet," Geordi told him.


	8. Chapter 8

Dr Crusher watched Picard across the table as he sipped a glass of wine. He met her eyes as he put the glass back down on the table. The band were playing softly. Most of the room was empty.

"Would you care to dance?" he asked her.

"I'd love to," she smiled. He took her hand, heading to the dance floor. His right hand fell to her waist as his left hand entwined with hers. Their bodies moved together as one. Soon their awareness of the few holodeck characters around them ceased as they lost themselves in each other's eyes.

* * *

**A/N**: If you would like me to continue with this or add more, please tell me in reviews. Have a wonderful day!


End file.
